


Use somebody

by graysmechell



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graysmechell/pseuds/graysmechell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First thing to actually posting online. Hope you enjoy! </p>
<p>The first time the brothers spot Kate after her death or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use somebody

Leaning back in his chair unbuttoning his jacket he just looks at his brother. Sure Richie still looks the same but this last year had been hell and it showed on both of them. After loosing Kate every thing had been harder.

 

"I miss her to. Even though she hated me in the end. I really miss her", Richie would always say whenever Seth was drunk enough to let her name be spoken. 

He never could find away to muster up a response partially because he blamed Richie but, he blamed himself more than his brother. After everything he'd taken away from her he couldn't even keep her alive in the end. He just walked away. Let her go.

"I'm going for another. You want anything?" 

"No I'm fine", Richie responded never looking up from cleaning off his glasses. Seth just shrugged and walked to the bar. It seemed as conversation between the two had only come to business and nothing else anymore these days. 

Leaning on the bar he feels a small hand run up from his elbow to the middle of his shoulder. Figuring it to be one of the sluts that worked here he turns to tell them to fuck off. "Seth", it comes out barely a whisper and he knows who it is before he even fully faces her. She was beautiful. Her hair was long and wavy and she looked more of a woman than the kid he spent so much time with. She had on all black and he felt his heart might explode if he didn't touch her to make sure she was real. He brushed his fingers across her cheek and she smiled. 

"Please tell me your not going soft on me", she lazily said as she rolled her eyes. 

All of a sudden a he felt a rush of air as she was lifted from the air. She screamed out and that's when he realized Richie spotted her and ran over. She screamed and kicked until he sat her down but not before she socked him a good one in the mouth. 

"How? How are you alive? We went back and your, I mean, you were gone?." Richie pretty much squeaked out. 

She kept looking at Seth as if taking him in for the first time never acknowledging Richie had even spoken. Walking foward she placed both hands on his chest leaning in he could feel her breath on his neck, "I'll tell you everything. I've even got a job for you. Come to my place and we can talk." 

She licked his damn jaw line as she pulled away and fuck! The way she felt pressed against him with those soft curves made him so hard he felt his zipper might come off. She had a look of lust all over her face and he had so many questions to ask but it was as if his mind became putty because he couldn't think or even move his mouth only nod.

Walking out of the bar with her he didn't need to see Richie to know he was upset. Maybe because he had begun to tear the while place apart or maybe because he knew his brother. Kate had always been akwardly drawn to his brother but now it seemed he didn't exist to her. 

"Princess, you gotta let me know whats going on. How are you back? Is this even real? I could use hell anything here!" 

Stopping only to playfully push him against the outside of the bar she pushed her body firmly against his and sliding her arms around his neck drawing him in. They kissed softly at first but it quickly turned into a passion of hunger. Cupped her face he pulled her back to look into her eyes. Looking though she was on the verge of tears. 

"I needed to feel this again. Reminds me I still have pieces of my humanity." 

She traced his jawline and he could feel a twinge of anger seeping up, "Fuck you could of picked anybody to get your panties wet Princess." 

Pushing off him she looked back towards the bar door. "If I didn't hate him so much right now it would of been him. You were never one for feelings Seth. Didn't figure yout would mind much. I guess I didn't want just anybody I just wanted to use you."

As if bells were ringing in his ear it dawned on him she was only doing this to fuck with Richie. No matter his feelings or all those nights together in Mexico it had always been his brother. Her death literally laid at his hands. Yet she toted a fucking torch for him. All of a sudden sickness hit and he leaned puking against the bar wall.

"Yuck!" The slutty blonde to his left said covering her mouth. He quickly composed himself and started looking for Kate. Saying her name and asking where she went. 

"My name is Jackie. No Kate is here stud. Never was. So look this was fun but either pay me or I'll call my boss." She smacked her bubble gum. 

Throwing her the cash she was saying how one night they should meet up for dinner other than him always using her for delirious sex. Which wasn't so bad because he was hot. 

"No thanks." No fucking way in hell. 

He had to quit this damn delusion of Kate coming back and being alive it was killing him. Walking back to a quite bar and Richie still sitting where he left him. "The blonde hooked again brother?", Richie asked eyebrows raised. Seth didn't need to answer because they both knew the answer. He just closed his eyes and rubbed his temples until Kates image left his brain .

She watched him walk back into the bar from the shadow's smiling to herself. Seth had always been very easy on the eyes. Which made her plan of revenge so bitter but hey can't get to one Gecko without hurting the other.


End file.
